Finn's Side
by applet12345
Summary: we all know this magical story through Wendy's eyes, but what about Finn's?


Finn's Side

***chapter one ***

I sat in the far to cramped classroom, bored out of my mind, i would rather be somewhere els, but i had a duty to fulfil, for Elora, for everyone.

Almost instantly my heart sped up and my eyes travelled to the door way, a young blonde carried her books to her desk, with no sign of any friends. I knew instantly this was the girl.

The past few weeks had been stressful, the planning of this duty had kept me up several nights in a row, making me miss several needed hours of sleep.

I leaned my elbow on the small desk and sighed, my eyes wouldn't leave her, she was just to beautiful, i knew i mustn't get involved with her, but i knew i would fail.

I was lost in my own thoughts, suddenly, i was snapped out of it by the teacher calling my name out on the class role, this was going to be a very long class.

A few names later i heard a soft and sweet voice answer to her name being called, i was determined to friend her.

The end of 1st period had arrived and i was left there, in my seat, waiting for this girl to leave the class room.

Slowly, she stood up and left, i quickly followed after her, she stopped at a nearby set of lockers, twisting the lock.

"Hey," I said as I approached her at her lockers, i gave her a small wave.

"Umm, hi do I know you? are you new here?" She asked, she was obviously puzzled of the reason why i had approached her.

"No, i don't think you do, and yes i am new here, just transferred actually." I said as casually as I could.

"Really? i transferred a little while back, I often transfer schools." she replied.

"Oh, why is that?" I asked as if i was confused, but of course i knew.

"I don't exactly know, i guess i just don't really fit in, someone always finds a flaw hidden in me." She sighed at this comment and looked down at her converse shoes.

"So far all i see is perfection" I muttered underneath my breath.

"Im sorry?"

"Oh nothing." I replied.

She finished putting her history books back in her overly organised locker and pulled out her science textbook.

"I'm guessing you have science next?" I asked gesturing to her textbook.

"Yeah, what about you?" she asked as she leaned against her locker.

"I have English, but I have absolutely no idea where I am going, could you please show me where G5 is?" I asked, looking hopeful.

"Sure, I will walk you there." She shut her locker and proceeded down the thin hallway.

"Are you coming or are you just gonna stand there?" She asked as I remained by the lockers, taking in the sweet scent of her perfume that lingered behind.

"Yeah, I just, I feel stupid because I forgot to ask your name." I tried to keep a straight and balanced face but i could feel my cheeks redden with embarrassment.

"Wendy" She replied. There was a short and awkward pause. "Aren't you going to ask what my name is? I asked as a playful smile appeared on my face.

Wendy smiled, revealing her perfectly straight teeth.

"Ok, well what is your name?" She asked as she took a curl and moved it behind her ear, revealing more of her beautiful face.

"Finn Holmes." I replied and I quickly sped up to her.

I was now walking along side her and immediately i felt a connection.

"Finn? what an interesting name." I don't exactly know why she was so interested in my name, but I didn't want to make a bad impression so I didn't question her.

"Yeah, I like it," I replied, i could tell my voice was bland, and i was just keeping a consistent tone.

Wendy continued walking down the hallway looking straight ahead, but i could sense that she could tell I was looking at her. I was too caught up in the moment to realise why we had stopped.

She sighed, and with one hand she gestured to the wooden door.

"Here is G5, have fun and hopefully I will see you around Finn." She smiled yet again, I was so captivated by her smile.

I gave wendy a small wave as she tuned around and continued down the hall to her next class. I sighed and turned the greasy doorknob and walked into the class room. I sat down and immediately the tiredness had hit me.

All through my English Class i had been half asleep, my brain was some what in the fog about Wendy, I shouldn't be feeling this connection, yet I still do.

2nd period had been a slow one, the lecture on Othello that we were given had bored me to death.

I exited the class room, and immediately i wondered if I would be sharing a class with Wendy again.

All through 3rd 4th 5th and 6th periods I tried to wipe Wendy off my mind.

It was the end of my first school day and I was quite thankful of that.

I walked towards the filled car park, towards my black convertible, then i saw her, Wendy, she was walking over to a car that was already occupied by a guy, possibly in his late twenties. I had a moment of panic before i realised that it was just her brother.


End file.
